


Mud Pies

by Rhidee



Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mud, Noah's Ark, Rain, They chillin', implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: It took a while, to love the rain again.  But they got there, and there was a spectacular place to be.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mud Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDisasterMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDisasterMan/gifts).



> This was for a warmup prompt from my lovely partner, who inspires all the gayness I write lately. If one of ya'll wants me to write something, drop a prompt? But it's 50/50 on if i'll write it, and certainly don't be rude about it.

It took a while, to love the rain again.

Seeing the churning waves on the arc, the pitter patter as it rained and rained and rained, looking below and wondering who was beneath, who’s body was pushed up in a little bit of air in a surviving house, who was stuck in the mud.

Probably not much but bones, honestly. Fish ate rather fast. But, still. Big boat, bunch of creatures on it, not nearly crowded enough.

Memories and stories would fade this bit. These moments, where a young child cheers for land, only to find a floating man. The way that, as days passed, everyone got quieter and quieter.

There’s a reason that they trusted a dove, over their eyes.

But, time erodes many things. The rain slowly drained away their fear. Crowley let go first, then Aziraphale. Separately, and silently, they learned to accept the rain. The way it was Her actions that created it, but also that Her actions did not understand the details of the pain.

Larger than anything, She is. A bit up Her own ass, Crowley would claim.

But the rain became neural, and then slightly positive.

It is through this, that the two could be where they are now.

Muddy as all heck.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed, his trousers the recipient of a very muddy snake.

While Crowley wasn’t quite a type of snake, in the same way he wasn’t quite a type of human, he did have some resemblance to a mud snake. Meaning, that, to put it simply, he was having a blast.

Crowley spun around happily, smearing mud all over the place. He then paused, poofed human, and hesitated.

“This is uh, fine right? I know you value your garments but- I figure we can just miracle them-“

“Oh, you silly snake.” Aziraphale sighed, and kissed his husband gently.

“It’s fine, of course, I’m glad you’re having fun. Don’t worry, mke dearest?”

Crowley nodded, grinned, and turned himself into a snake again. The very muddy snake then proceeded to wiggle his very muddy self into Aziraphale’s now very muddy sleeve.

Aziraphale, predicting this from the moment the grin was registered in his eyes, simply let out an inelegant snort. He leaned back, carefully, and his hair miraculously found itself lying on the most unmuddied ground possible. He wouldn’t exactly call the feeling of mud upon his skin pleasant, but for a moment, to see the delight in Crowley’s movements? Yeah, he could do this for a while.


End file.
